Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls
by Aries Phoenix Prime
Summary: Samus Aran. the lone Bounty Hunter with a Dark past never faded from her memory has she reminded herself many times over, but she will embark on an adventure like never before. (Story takes place after Metroid Prime III and after SR, SRA, Sonic 06) (Rated T for Language)
1. Season 1 , Episode 1: A Familiar Path

Metroid Fusion/Sonic Rush Chronicles-Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls

Samus Aran. the lone Bounty Hunter with a Dark past never faded from her memory has she reminded herself many times over, but she will embark on an adventure like never before.

(Planet Crzanrk VII. 12:30PM)

Samus was to scout the planet for the elusive Sol emeralds and return to GFMC HeadQuarters. The Planet looked familiar to Ailnos, Oceans of Magma, ruined structures and barely any clues to directions as Samus runs into Lava streams. with no Ice beam it wasn't possible to reach to the temple alone. Samus seemed ready to pack up and leave, but something strange happened when she was deep into the Ruins...

Samus Aran: there's got to be a way to reach it, Radar is jammed. atleast im not getting Incinerated thanks to the Varia suit. Wait.. why is the inside of my suit is getting colder, thank the Chozo for that. i'm getting tired of Hyper-Heated Planets.

Then her hand freezes without any clue on what just happened

Samus Aran: Huh? weird. Now this is more like it...

(4 hours later)

Samus reaches the Temple, only to realise that the teleporter in the area was activated nearby that links to the gunship.

Samus Aran: Aw Crap.. where is my armor upgrades again. I was searching THAT long, losing my edge now. And i found one of the emeralds.

List of upgrades rolls along the Power suit's visor. Morph ball: Online - Missiles: Online - Space jump boots: Online - Charge beam: Online - Varia Suit: Online.

Samus Aran: Alright, lets get this over with.

But something caught her eyes as she reaches the emerald. And then vanishes with trace of smoke and flames rising from the floor. Shortly after, Samus accendently uses her newly-founded Frost powers and exposed the Pyro-Kinetic Warrior.

Samus Aran: What the hell are you?

It looked like a mage instead of a warrior, She had a Magma-weave Jacket, High-heels, and Bonnet holding her hair together. But it spoke after second of silence.

?:(Crzanrkian-Chozo) Unlike you. I've fought what i Believed in, protecting these emeralds from hunters like you...

Samus Aran: Actual name and english please. I know you're weak to frost and you won't last long.

?: Blaze the Cat, your's please.

Samus Aran: Samus Aran...

Blaze the Cat: Fine, but however i've got to tell you something important.

Samus Aran: Ok?

Blaze the Cat: The emerald are- Huh?

Before she can tell her about the Emeralds, a sudden flash of light Zoned out of nowhere instantly. Samus was too late to react to the situation on what is happening, but Blaze was the only one shouted out in the air.

Samus Aran: What?

Blaze the Cat: Damnit! get down!

Samus Aran: WHAT THE?

Samus was the only one who can handle blasts of light at full-force. but the blast was aimed for her CPU, Paralyzing most of the Cpu that connected to her life-support systems then paralyzing Samus. Blaze was almost instantly paralyzed.

After that a mysterious being flew down, looked like a Drazonian-Wyvern type with his skin Half-Cybernetic and Half Flesh, emitting dark-matter everywhere on him, then he uses the fingernails on the head to transmit brain waves. but he could stay up for so long before shredding his scales as he was a unstable being and vanished unto the Fiery skies above.

What can this mean for Samus? Find out next time on Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls.


	2. Episode 2: The Storms of Deception

Chapter 2

(5 months ago)

Both of the Hunters were unconscionus and were transported to different planets of the Velios Solar system: Samus was teleported to Zarvez III. A Galactic Federation controlled planet. And Blaze was teleported to Mobilus. The planet Sonic and his friends lived on. but then something is awfuly wrong when they realised something is off...

(Zarvez III: 3:30 Pm)

Samus (Blaze) : What the? i feel heavy (and cold) all of a sudden, human skin and golden hair, wait. I'm Samus Aran herself?

GFMC Battle Medic: Huh? we got an intruder disguised has Samus! detain her now!

-Samus (Blaze): I'm not Samus DAMNIT!

Blaze was arrested and sent to the High Command Interrogation room, and then sent down to Prison Block, 15 ft below the surface to face her trial at Avzonrk XIII. The Federation's capital Planet.

(Mobilus: 3:45 Pm)

Sonic the Hedgehog: You okay Blaze?

-Amy Rose: She got beaten up badly by that weird Hunter, but i've managed to patch up those wounds.

-Blaze (Samus): What are you talking about! i'm Bounty Hunter Samus Aran.

-Sonic: What?

- Blaze (Samus): Samus Aran...

-Amy Rose: Did you get hit on your head?

-Tails: Or Soul swapped and can't remember?

-Blaze (Samus): Rather be Soul swapped. (Tries to get up) UGH! the hell happened back there?

-Amy Rose: Rest down, you're badly wounded.

-Sonic: So you're not Blaze.

-Blaze (Samus): Not her. I was sent by the Galactic Federation to Retreve the crystals known has the "Sol emeralds".

-Sonic: WHAT! Why are you stealing the emeralds from her?

-Blaze (Samus): To prevent the Space pirates and the Six other Hunters from getting their powers.

-Tails: Still, you're going to cause ALOT of things going wrong on the planet, worse yet. In the Universe!

-Blaze (Samus): Why is that?

Then Knuckles stepped in.

Knuckles: Without those emeralds in her world, causes the universal timeline to be disrupted. Thus in turn revives people we "didn't" want to see.

-Blaze (Samus): In that turn that revives, oh no...

-Sonic: What?

-Blaze (Samus): Phazon...

-Tails: What is it? (Worried)

-Blaze (Samus): The most deadly Radioactive/Biomutation substance you're ever going to encounter. It mutates everything that touches, mostly parasites that get infected.

-Amy Rose: I'm sure that will prove my skills in the medic field, i could save as much if i could.

-Blaze (Samus): Phazon has no cure Amy. Not anymore.

Amy's hopes were dashed instantly as she was thinking that her medical skills will do no affect to the situation.

Amy Rose: What happened to them?

-Blaze (Samus): We had a war with the Space Pirates and Phazon at their side. There was no cure, but they created a Device known has the PED (Phazon Enhancment device). In a turn, it controls the users phazon levels and converts it as a Weapon, but that's it. No cure. I was in a Bounty hunter division at that time of the war.

-Amy Rose: Name?

-Blaze (Samus): Rundas, Ghor, i can't remember that last one.

-Amy Rose: Then what?

-Blaze (Samus): Slowly but surely Phazon killed all three of them by corruption, as it turns out. A being named "Metroid Prime" took controlled the PED devices and started corrupting me, but this being was destroyed a long time ago. It pulled enough Phazon to save itself. Thus turning into a variation of me. Dark Samus. But in the end. I destroyed Phaze, the root of all Phazon.

-Amy Rose: Damn, sounds serious. Not even Knuckles can handle it at all

-Knuckles: I Could handle it for a time, more than Sonic or this "Samus".

-Blaze (Samus): Don't get so prideful now Knuckles , when infected, there's no turning back.

Then a thundering sound zoomed through the blue skies, landing on Amy's front yard comes a being with stolen Galactic Federation Ship and armor suit has GFMC experimental weapons all over it, only to realise that is Sylux hunting for the emeralds and finds them in front of him.

Sylux: This is too easy now. Now then, the emeralds. Weakling Crzanrkian.

-Blaze (Samus): I'm an Chozoian, not Crzanrkian.

-Sylux: WHAT? are you Samus Aran?

-Blaze (Samus): Yes, i'm Samus in this body. Idiot...

-Sylux: (Sighs), can this get anymore stupid than this...

-Knuckles: Perhaps anymore of this-

-Sylux: SHUT UP!

While things looked bleak, Samus forms a new hope and a mission and puts it into action.

Blaze (Samus): Alright. We have a mission at hand, my original body is at a Federation-controlled planet called Zarvez III, that where Blaze is in control of my body. We need to retreve her first. After that, we get the other hunters back and the Federation will be hunting us. Then we get the Sol emeralds to fix the timeline and back to our original bodies. Anyone in this?

-Sonic: Yes Ma'am.

-Tails: Roger that.

-Amy Rose: Well, i'm always bored at some times. But i'll join the Party.

-Knuckles: I'm heading out too.

-Sylux: Never though i'm working for the ememy. But i'm in.

Then Cream steps in. Samus realised that she was 9 years old.

Cream: I'm taking the stage up to this Blaze!

-Blaze (Samus): Sorry, i'm someone else in this body.

-Cream: Then who are you ma'am?

-Blaze (Samus): Samus Aran..

-Cream: Regrardless of that, i'm still going to help-

-Blaze (Samus): Sorry. I can't let you get hurt. But you can serve as my cook. Are you good at it?

-Cream: Yes, i could serve.

-Blaze (Samus): If there's no more questions, we are a go on this, alright.

-Sonic: Nope

-Tails:...

-Amy Rose:..

-Knuckles:...

-Sylux:...

-Cream:...

Then the Adventurers went on to Tails's Underground lab to use the Vzarndak Heavy Battleship to set off to Zarvez III and the Heroes of Mobilus watch the planet they leave behind. Will the actual Blaze battle the Federation iron grip? Will Dark Samus/Metroid Prime return to life to have revenge upon Samus.

Find out Next Time on Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls...


	3. Episode 3: Onto the Lost Isles

Chapter III

( A Week and a half later..)

(The Azarndak sails through the cold, lifeless, void of the universe. Inside are the adventurers checking on the ships nav systems to see where they were going. And then checking the food supplies, and also checking on the ship to see that all the parts in the ship are intact and stable, it will be too slow to check all the parts but the Master-CPU checks all the parts. Then something is off with the ship...)

Azrandak Master-CPU: Stablizer: Online - Navigation systems: Online - Generator: Fully Charged - Weapon systems: Online and Armed - Coolant systems: Online - Shields: 75% - Ship engine speed: 70%: Disruption Detected..

-Tails: Great. All those Timeline Disturbances are starting to take a toll upon the ship's shields and engines.

-Blaze (Samus): Can't do anything about that now, we're too far away from any planets that offer repairs. It's going to take 2 and half weeks to reach any junkyard planets. Well, is anyone else hungry now? i know i'm hungry too.

-Tails: Yep.

-Sonic: Me too.

-Amy Rose: I'm too, is hungry right now.

-Knuckles: Don't need anything right now. That complies to Sylux too.

-Sylux: I'm keeping an eye upon the ship, this could be a risk hidden inside the ship which we don't know yet. But i just want an Oil Drink.

-Amy Rose: Jeez, Being an robot doesn't sound very tasty at all.

-Sylux: I'm fine with it.

Then the heroes walked to dinner area in a casual mood setting, eating normally and chatting as usual. Until one moment, a nearby moving black hole exploded, causing the ship stablizer to fall off the ship's engines. Then the rest the situation unfolds...

Blaze (Samus): The hell was that?

-Azrandak Master-CPU: WARNING! Stablizer has been jetisoned from the engine.

-Tails: Oh no...

(Explosion!)

Azrandak Master-CPU: WARNING! Shields at 55%

-Tails: CRAP! I've got to do something!

(Explosion!)

Azrandak Master-CPU: CRITICAL FAILURE! Generator Malfunction!

-Sylux: DAMN! this ship is getting torn apart from the inside!

-Blaze (Samus): How long until the ship collaspes entirely?

-Azrandak Master-CPU: Estimated: 50 Minutes...

-Blaze (Samus): Wait a minute. I saw that planet before, it's Aether!

-Amy Rose: WHA?-

(Explosion!)

Azrandak Master-CPU: CRITICAL FAILURE! Weapon systems: Offline..

-Blaze (Samus): We're left defenceless now!

(Another explosion!)

Azrandak Master-CPU: WARNING! engine speed reduced to 50% speed.

-Knuckles: We're Losing speed!

(Down at the engine room, Tails also notices a leak of dark matter in the giant engine. If he isn't fast enough to fix it in time, everyone onboard will be reduced to nothing but atoms floating in space..)

Tails: I've got fix that leak, or everyone else is dead weight!

(Static, and then Samus gains contact with Tails.)

-Blaze (Samus): Tails? you're there?

-Tails: I'm there, just trying to patch up that leak. I'll join back as soon as possible!

-Blaze (Samus): It's too dangerous! pull out of there!

-Tails: I've got to head to the engine room to fix the-

(Another explosion follows, losing link to Tails down at the engine room...)

Azrandak Master-CPU: CRITICAL FAILURE! Shield Malfunction..

-Blaze (Samus): Tails? Hello? Damnit! Amy, find Tails in the engine room and move back up to the deck and await orders.

-Amy Rose: Yes ma'am

-Blaze (Samus): Damn. I've hadn't checked on Cream yet. Sonic, Knuckles, Sylux, stay here.

(Shortly after Samus and Amy went to their Objectives, another explosion follows)

Azrandak Master-CPU: CRITICAL WARNING! Ship Interior Temperature Rising! Coolant system offline!

(In the dinning area...)

Blaze (Samus): Cream? where are you? i don't have much time left. Huh? there she is!

-Cream: (Scared, Unable to speak.)

-Blaze (Samus): Don't worry, it will be over soon. Now i'll need to get back up to the deck.

(Down at the engine room...)

Amy Rose: Found him.

Tails was bleeding on the his arm. Amy knew that the infirmary was the only way to save tails, but makes the situation worse. But she came prepared and used an painkiller on him.

Tails: (disoriented) Ugh...

-Amy Rose: Don't move. It only makes the Painkillers to be less affective to that wound.

-Tails: Thanks..

(Up on the Deck with Sonic, Knuckles, Sylux. Another explosion follows up.)

Azrandak Master-CPU: CRITICAL FAILURE! Nav systems: Destroyed.

-Sonic: DAMNIT! Sylux do something!

-Sylux: Nav system are fried! can't do anything now. Oh Wait... Hold on.

(Explosion!)

Azrandak Master-CPU: SITUATION CRITICAL! Hull damage Critical!

(Sylux grabs the head control systems. And Samus and Amy return from their objectives. )

Azrandak Master-CPU: (Malfunctioning) Autopilot disengaged...

-Tails: What are you doing!

-Sylux: Steering this thing towards Aether! Time to use the reserves!

(Reserve power activates.)

Azrandak Master-CPU: (Malfunctioning) Engine speed doubled to 85% for three minutes

-Blaze (Samus): Good job Sylux!

-Sylux: You're welcome!

(Planet Aether 7:00AM)

(The Azrandak flies into the Aether atmosphere, turning it into a fireball for 7 minutes and crashing down upon an island, The ship's main windshield smashes by the extreme pressure on the window, Samus, Amy and Tails were launched into the sea. before the ship crashed on the island, Samus and Tails were knocked out except Amy, leaving her to carry both of them. But a Luminothian Fisher that lives upon this very island, aids the trio back up and carries them to the island. Sonic, Knuckles, Sylux were still on the crash site, searching for Cream, manages to find her, and with everything back to normal they went to the Village, where the Elder awaits them to greet them.)

Blaze (Samus): Thanks for the save.

-Luminoth Village Elder: (Luminothian tongue) you're welcome Crznarkian...

-Blaze (Samus): I'm not Crzanrkian, i'm Chozo.

-Luminoth Village Elder: (Luminothian tongue) WHAT? (Laughes) are you the the hero of Aether? Samus Aran?

-Blaze (Samus): I am. i was soul swapped.

-Luminoth Village Elder:...This looks serious all right, where's your body at?

-Blaze (Samus): Zarez III, That's where my body at, someone else is using it..

-Luminoth Village Elder: Hmm. Who are THOSE Creatures?

-Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog..

-Tails: Miles "Tails" Prowder.

-Amy Rose: Amy Rose..

-Knuckles: Knuckles...

-Sylux: Sylux...

(After the introduction. The team sets out on the surface of Aether. The newly formed Luminoth order on the planet greets Samus Aran on the planet and plans to Repair the ship to get back on track. Will the heroes ever reach Blaze in time? And with the Resurection of Phazon staring up. Can they get all Sol and Chaos emeralds to stop Phazon at their source?)

Find out next time on Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls.


	4. Episode 4: The War on Darkness

Author Update: Time to use some music (and some remixes from other games) to fuel the epicness that will be always when reading this fanfic (and i do not own Metroid or Sonic or other games as they belong to respective rights.)

(Planet Aether. The Great Sky Temple, June 27, 7030)

* * *

Music: Great temple grounds (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)

(It was 3 weeks since The Azrandak crashed into Aether's waters, stranding the heroes into paradise that seemed to be endless after Samus vanquished the Ing. The Heroic Hunter and her friends seeked out U-Mos. The current ruler of Aether. But goes into shocking turn of events with this moment...)

U-Mos: (Luminothian tongue) Who's there?

-Blaze (Samus): Good afternoon!

- U-Mos: We honor your presence here. Is it really true that you're Samus in this body?

-Blaze (Samus): Yes, and i'm going to tell the story on how all of this happened.

(Flashback to February 13, 7030, at Avzonrak XIII)

* * *

Music: Crysis 2-Nanosuit II

(Samus Past Logs: I was sent to mission command room to greet Zarand Vorkan, the High-Command Overlord of the GFMC Military Council.)

Zarand Vorkan, (High-Command Overlord): Samus. Head to Crzanrk VII and various planets to collect the true Ultimate power that is called the Sol, Chaos and Chozo emeralds and return to us to collect your award.

-Samus Aran: What is it?

-Zarand Vorkan, (High-Command Overlord): The Legendary Hunter title will be honored to you for vanquishing Phazon and stopping the illegal creation of Metroids on the BOTTLE Ship and everywhere else.

(Then Samus's consciousness answered onto her mind with great honor. But there was great danger that she didn't knew before hand.

Samus Aran's mind: I'll be damned, that's one nice title, but i've shouldn't fill myself with pride as my Step-Father once told me.

?: Even if you're at the peak of your Potential, never forget that Pride leads to ruin and shame. You're my sudden gift towards me and Humanity itself.

Samus Aran: I'll take it, with my oath not broken to my Father, lest be ashamed in death..

(Then with honor to her dad, she takes off to the flaming planet for the Sol emeralds, then meets Blaze at the first temple. And then was knocked down and were out cold with no pulse of life. Sonic and his friends save Blaze, who was Samus in her body, Then the Federation rescues Samus, who was Blaze in her body too, and the rest followed from the beginning of the adventure to the return to Aether.)

U-mos: That is such a story you got there. So if the timeways are disrupted, that means. Oh No...

-Amy Rose: What?

- U-mos: The Ing...

Music now Playing: Metal Gear Solid 2- The World Only needs One Big Boss! (Solidus Snake's theme)

* * *

(Then all of a sudden. an Azure comet zoomed from skies, smashed down to the surface and screeched horribly for 15 seconds before letting up, after that. The skies above turn into sinister purple color and turning back to normal. From that moment, the Ing unleashed hell on the paradise. How will the heroes battle out this sinister foe from the grave?)

-Blaze (Samus): Prep yourselves for battle. The rules have changed...

Find out next time on Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls.


	5. Episode 5: The Leader's Burden

(Planet Aether. 3 days later after the Ing had make an terrifying landfall upon the planet, displacing paradise for war and strife. The heroes landed themselves into a situation that cannot be avoided, or risk having the Ing on a rampage across the Galaxy...)

Blaze (Samus): Well, looks we're not going to Zarez III now. But let's get our weapons from the crash site. Except Cream, you can stay with U-Mos.

- U-mos: i'll keep watch of her along with my warriors.

(The Heroic Hunter and his friends armed themselves for the war against the Darkness that lies inside the remains of paradise that the Luminoth created.)

(Samus and Sonic both armed themselves with Assault Rifles (modified with Light ammo) and Sidearms, Grenades and Spec gauntlets for each roles. Sylux didn't need anything but grenades.)

(Tails armed himself with an EMP type Submachine gun and Spec gauntlets that builds, repair and destroy any objects that stands between him and the mission.)

(Amy armed herself with and Plasma Rifle and Spec gauntlets that heals, supports and increases the survival of hostile environments.)

(Knuckles equips himself with Anti-matter based Sniper Rifle and yet again, some Spec gauntlets that creates illusions, Mirror cloak mode and tracker to find hidden secrets in the dark land.)

(Planet Aether, Great Temple (Medical wing). July 4, 7030)

Amy Rose: Damn. There's a bunch of wounded here.

-Blaze (Samus): No crap. They are getting infected with dark matter in their blood..

-Amy Rose: (Worried) What! oh no! i didn't knew this sooner than i expected!

-Blaze (Samus): Calm Down Amy! please? i know you can do it.

-Amy Rose: How? this isn't no normal disease on Mobilus?

(Then, a Warrior speaks out for hope.)

Luminoth Warrior: I know one healing cloth called on Aether called: Light-Weave. I think it's only exclusive on the Well Of the Celestials at the Torvus Forest.

-Amy Rose: Maybe the only way to do it.. But it will take 2 days to reach!

-Blaze (Samus): That could be a LONG walk there! and all of that without my Body, i can't call my ship from Zarez III alone!

-Amy Rose: UGH! why did you try to steal all three clan emeralds, then all of this shouldn't have happened!

-Blaze (Samus): WHAT! i was trying to honor my father for all of my hard work and this is how i get treated for my efforts in making the situation easy for the rest of us.

(Then a Priest tries to split the two up, but with no hopeful results)

Luminoth Priest: Stop this! it will solve nothing for the-

-Amy Rose: Damn you Samus! I knew you're nothing but a deception since the day we left Mobilus!

-Blaze (Samus); Then i've shouldn't recruited such a medic like you, you always panic in the time of need, and flirt around with Sonic! to be honest. He didn't like that you keep annoying him every year!

-Amy Rose: (gasps!) Then forget you! i don't need a leader like you. In fact, we don't need a leader like you! i'm heading off myself!

-Luminoth Warrior: Wait! it's trial is too dangerous alone for a adventurer.

-Amy Rose: I'll take my chances!

(Amy, in anger and with slight pride leaves and sets off to the Well alone, then U-mos shows up.)

U-mos: What just happened?

-Blaze (Samus): Ugh. Amy is such an ungrateful-

- U-mos: You don't have to be so negative around others.

-Blaze (Samus): It's just that.. i'm just trying to make the best out of this group and for others too.

- U-mos: This reminds me back in the time when the Humans called themselves the "Galactic Federation" were here, talking with others, being negative with others, and also. Being friends with others.

-Blaze (Samus): Well. looks like both of us owes an apology. Oh no... We need to find Amy, where is she now!

-Luminoth Navigator: Sarikor Desert. 80 Miles from here.

-Blaze (Samus): Hold on! i'm coming.

(Will Samus reach Amy in time before desert takes her life?)

Find out next time on Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls.


	6. Episode 6: Across the Sands of Pride

(Great Sky Temple. 1:00PM.)

(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sylux stand by guard with a couple of villagers when Samus came down there with the bad news...)

Sonic: Sam! what's going on?

-Blaze (Samus): Amy has vanished to Sarikor Desert, 80 miles from here with one of the hoverbikes!

-Sonic: To where?

-Blaze (Samus): Well of the Celestrials. Lies within Torvus Forest.

-Tails: That's insane, she can't survive out there! That place is full of sandworms on the last time we visited.

-Sonic: What can drive her to do such an trek like that?

-Blaze (Samus): I reminded her the time when i told the story of my mission, Then we both got ungrateful. Then she left!

-Knuckles: Damn, we won't make it in time. Sylux, anything on your end?

-Sylux: I've gained contact with my ship on Mobilus, 2 days ago, it landed on GFMC's TYR landing site. It is fast as hell though. We could make it with time to spare.

-Blaze (Samus): Good, lets move out!

(Sarikor Desert. 6:14PM)

(After 5 hours and fourteen minutes, Amy was worn down and wounded from all the worms that attacked her. With all of the medical gear used up, no ammo. Amy's death was fast approaching. But the heroes had just reached 5/10 of the desert. Samus feels so sorry for herself to the point of crying and with Amy having the same intentions.)

Sonic: Don't cry Sam. We get her back.

-Blaze (Samus): (Sobbing) No.. it's just that my life must have such unbearible strife. You guys just don't understand.

-Sonic: Maybe we don't. But Blaze understands her strife, having her planet destroyed and plundered by Space pirates. And if she was here with us, she could tell the story and has the same strife has with you.

-Blaze (Samus): (Happy) Thanks. Nice to know that i'm not the only one with this.

(Sarikor Desert, Ground level. 6:20PM)

Amy Rose: (Crying) Damnit! Why did i left for what reason? For pride? i'm sorry for doubting her! i just wanted to do as much as i can! i just want this to be over! Please get me out. I'm sorry!

(Back at Sylux's ship)

Sylux: Wait a second! i'm seeing something..

(Then, a cybernetic being jumped sky high and smashed down at the ship, destroying the engine and then crashing to the sands below..)

Blaze (Samus): Ugh, what just happened.

-?: A shadow of my former self has returned to seek revenge upon you for dethroning my honor...

-Blaze (Samus): (Thinking) I've don't have time for this!

(A trading of blows, bullet fire and explosives followed up until cloak energy ran out on him, revealing the attacker. It looks had ponytail behind its head, the shoulder plates had spiked shoulder on one side and round on the other. And then realised that it was Weavel behind the attack.

Weavel: Your time is up. Czranrkian.

-Blaze (Samus): I'm Samus Aran, i'm Chozo, not Crzanrkian.

-Weavel: Nice try. You're not her..

-Blaze (Samus): Really? (Uses psychic powers)

-Weavel: Damn, i was fooled. Where's your body at?

-Blaze (Samus): Zarves III..

-Weavel: Good reason, but why are you on this planet?

-Blaze (Samus): I'll talk later, but we need to save my friend Amy.

-Weavel: I have a method of doing this... (Summons hoverbike)

-Sylux: My ship is the only ride out here! and now trashed! now all you can summon is just one?

-Weavel: Not just one.. (Summons three more hoverbikes)

-Blaze (Samus): Thanks, lets go!

(At a moment's notice. Adventurers sailed across the sands to meet Amy, Wounded, Worn down and Unresponsive, Samus carried her up. And sailed for 2 hours and finds themselves in a Oasis inside of a cavern. Then, Samus pays here dues to Amy, Amy had the same intentions has well..)

(Sarikor Desert-Caverns. 8:14PM)

Blaze (Samus): Amy. I'm sorry for doubting your effectiveness in others, you have the freedom of asking Sonic out, and also almost letting you die out there..

-Amy Rose: I'm also sorry for doubting your reputation, and effectiveness and leadership. My pride has nearly ruined all of us and the universe.

-Blaze (Samus): Don't worry, we can overcome the veil of pride that surrounds us. We need to put all of our glory behind us and focus the mission at hand.

-Amy Rose: Ok!

(After paying their dues, they continued deeper into the caverns to the Verq-Erzen forest. The Heroes are half way there to the well as planned. Will the heroes restore the former paradise on Aether?)

Find out next time on Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls.


	7. Episode 7: A New Dark Flame

(Author Note: For the rest of the fanfic, i've would like for comment on this to find possible cliffhangers please.)

* * *

(Verq-Erzan Forest. July 5, 7030. 9:30AM)

(After escaping the sandy dunes of the Sarikor Desert. They encounter some villages along the way to the Well. All is good, but when the heroes arrive. They gazed in horror as the Well is under siege by the Galactic Federation. Unable to know what intentions they have, the heroes have thrown themselves into the battle inside the castle walls and found Zarand Vorkan inside, wounded...)

(Verq-Erzan Forest - Temple of the Celestials. 12:00PM)

Blaze (Samus): Zarand? you okay?

-Zarand Vorkan: How do you know my name?

-Blaze (Samus): (Uses psychic powers).

-Zarand Vorkan: You're Samus Aran? in this body..

-Sonic: She is. We're trying to get all the emeralds back, but let me ask you one question. Why did you send her to collect them?

-Zarand Vorkan: Because we're trying to keep them save from hostile Pirates and Hunters. Then everything fell apart after 5 months

-Knuckles: How?

(Zarand tells the story on how all of this happened)

Zarand Vorkan: Because of the new leader regime, a supercomputer named: AU ZERO grew old of commanding Galactic Federation. He is 1,000 years old, he decided to retire, he had a court poll to decide the new leader. And it's name was: Ci-Zeilel Aivezk, a human female with red hair, supreme commander, and with high-as-hell temper makes her command over the Vztan Spiral arm in our honor, i worked among her. She was extremely spoiled indeed. But when she gained complete command, She ordered her troops to seige every Ultimate artifacts known in the Galaxy. AU ZERO knew these artifact will make us dictators over everything. And he didn't wanted that to happen, she didn't care for the sake of others, just complete control over the system and everyone else..

Weavel: I saw her while we were entering the castle, on the overview, looks like we're not too late..

-Zarand Vorkan: Good. You're going to need this.

-Blaze (Samus): Six bombs? anything to use these on what?

-Zarand Vorkan: Corrupted Celestial Conduits, they're keeping the Celestial Aspects locked in with Phazon, the bombs are from the waters of the well, using these will cleanse the Conduits. With that power alone will drive the Federation off the planet. But you need to hurry..

-Tails: We won't let you down!

(After receiving orders from Zarand, they split up to 5 people to handle the bombs, 2 people to front of lines as an distraction, with each one cleansed. The Assault forces are getting weaker as the Conduits are getting stronger. After cleansing all Conduits Then at the speed of a blink, Noxus shows up halt the heroic plan dead in their tracks.)

Noxus: You're not going any further, Samus!

-Blaze (Samus): One hunter knows me in this body, Great...

-Noxus: I keep track of all that is artifacts and history.

-Amy Rose: Forget the introduction, we need to get up there!

-Weavel: I'm seeing an stairway to the top, time to move!

(After reaching the overview, the leader greets them with pride with her side.)

CI-Zeilel Aivezk: Hmm, you passed all of troops with ease. Not even me could cleverly free an planet with no sweat. But no matter, its time to be the Ultimate Force of protection of Universe.

-Zarand Vorkan: This is over! surrender yourself and your will be spared by the Celestrials..

-CI-Zeilel Aivezk: I won't. AU ZERO was pathetic and slow-minded fool! time to-

(Then, the Celestial Aspects shows up in front and AU ZERO shows up in the back of the group.)

AU ZERO: This is madness! Why are you trying to slay the aspects?

-CI-Zeilel Aivezk: For Ultimate Power over everyone else!

-Zcr-Vkezir (Aspect of Red Star): Without the aspects. Everything in the Universe fall apart!

(And then. A ghostly figure zooms out of the blue skies above, and from that moment. It was Emperor Ing, here to claim their prize. CI-Zeilel..)

Emperor Ing: I won't be ruled under that spoiled brat! This Universe deserves an true master, and it shall be me! (Absorbs CI-Zeilel)

-AU ZERO: NO!

-Emperor Ing (Empowered): What an brat... Now it is time to bring the master from its grave.

-Kir-Rezios (Aspect of the Green Star): What?

-Emperor Ing: Metroid Prime...

-Blaze (Samus): Oh no!

(From this moment, Metroid Prime rose from Corrupted waters from the Well to greet Samus with no pride and no emotion at all.)

Metroid Prime: I'm free from that prison. Now, here's your award. (Absorbs Emperor Ing and AU ZERO. And transforms into Ultimate Prime.)

Ultimate Prime: Now, if there's no insults, i'll take my leave

-Sonic: (Thinking) talk about Ultimate- (Gets blasted) UGH!

-Amy Rose: Sonic!

(Ultimate Prime takes over every trooper he can find, resulting the creation of the Zandarvar Federation.)

(U-Mos manages to repair the Azrandak and improved over most of its flaws. The Heroes take off to Zarez III at last to meet Blaze. Will she ever believe Samus is fighting for the Aspects?)

Find out next time on Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls.


	8. Season 2, Episode 8: A Hopeful Uprising

(Arzandak, October 20 7030)

(The heroes continues with their mission to rescue Blaze on Zarez III, but when they finally reach the surface of the planet. Something goes wrong...)

(Zarez III - Frozen Surface - Azrandak, 8:00PM)

Blaze (Samus): Jeez, it's surface is just complete ice...

-Tails: Well, instead of gawking at it for 30 minutes, let's just-

(Then something latched on to the ship, they look on to the ship and find that the Ice is sentient, alive and pulling the ship down to surface below)

Azrandak Master-CPU: WARNING! Unknown bioform has latched onto the starboard bow.

-Tails: Activate the Weapon systems!

-Azrandak Master-CPU: Weapon systems Online! locking on to nearest threat.

(The Azrandak tries to retaliate against the living ice with no change of the situation. But in the end, the Azrandak crashes to the Ice below)

(Zarez III - Frozen Surface)

Blaze (Samus): Damn!

-Weavel: Is everyone okay?

-Sonic: I'm okay.

-Amy Rose: Me too.

-Knuckles: Fine too

-Cream: Yep!

-Blaze (Samus): Wait. Where's Tails?

-Tails: (Disoriented) I'm here! just got knocked down.

-Sylux: Okay too!

-Noxus: Slightly Damaged, but fine.

-Blaze (Samus): What the hell is this? Why is the ice is sentient like that?

-Tails: Could be the Federation's defence systems put into the ice to prevent any ships from leaving the planet.

-Blaze (Samus): Good reason. But lets settle on the ground.

-Amy Rose: Wait! That ice can still attack us.

-Blaze (Samus): It seems to only attack ships, not people.

-Sonic: What are we waiting for? lets go!

-Blaze (Samus): Cream, stay here. Sylux, keep guard of her and the ship.

-Sylux: (Unsatisfied) OK...

(They set off to Sarivorvian Keep, the prison Blaze was currently being held, but the sentient ice isn't working for the Federation. The ice consumed every trooper on the planet except for Blaze, who survived by eating what's left of the food on the planet, but Blaze managed to use the power suit while exploring the planet)

(Zarez III - Sarivorvian Keep - Mess hall, 9:30 AM)

Samus (Blaze): Aww crap, looks like i've got no where else to go now. What the?

(Then she turns around and saw Samus for the second time)

Blaze (Samus): There you are!

-Samus (Blaze): Samus?

-Blaze (Samus): I am, and you're using my suit!

-Samus (Blaze): Of course, getting used to it, this bloody thing is harder to use than my pyro training.

-Blaze (Samus): Well, you won't have to do this for the next few months because we're going back to our original bodies. Anyways can you call the Gunship from here?

-Samus (Blaze): At last, this suit is just plain heavy. And i can't because the area is jammed.

-Amy Rose: I want out of this place, it's just freezing in here.

(Then Sylux contacts the group of good news)

Sylux (Transmission): I've found the way to get our ship out, meet me at the Azrandak engine room. By the way, you found Blaze yet?

-Blaze (Samus): Good, found Blaze as well. Time to move!

(Meanwhile at The Azrandak)

(Zarez III - Frozen Surface - Azrandak Engine room, 10:00PM)

Blaze (Samus): What is it?

-Sylux: The ice is maybe tough to destroy, but mixing heat and the waters from the well (and also an extreme blast from high-speed) can destroy it.

-Blaze (Samus): We got some of the water from the well. All we need now is the Gunship bombs and Magma from the furnace.

(Then, Blaze was baffled on how Samus got the water from the Celestials)

Samus (Blaze): What! How did you get the water from the Celestials from Aether?

-Blaze (Samus): I've been onto the site, only to find out that the Galactic Federation betrayed us..

-Samus (Blaze): Oh, THOSE bastards.

-Blaze (Samus): You have a problem with the Federation?

-Samus (Blaze): They turned my home world into a oven. Their General was: CI-Zeilel.

-Sonic: So it wasn't the Space Pirates?

-Weavel: And the one that got absorbed into Emperor Ing?

-Samus (Blaze): What? is she dead now?

-Zarand Vorkan: Yes. But Emperor Ing got absorbed into Metroid Prime, causing it to become Ultimate Prime.

-Samus (Blaze): Wait a second. You're Federation?

-Zarand Vorkan: Formerly High-Command Overlord of them. Not the actual Leader. But the New regime of Leadership lead the Federation to ruin. She wanted power, didn't care about the sake of others, just power and domination over everything. After her death, Ultimate Prime now rules them. We need to collect Sol, Chaos, Chozo emeralds to truly destroy him. That's why we're fighting for the Celestrals.

-Samus (Blaze): That's why you guys got the water from them.

-Blaze (Samus): Now, time to clear our shopping list. Sylux and Zarand, stay here with Cream.

(They set off back to Sarivorivan Keep to restore the Airspace command systems)

(Zarez III - Sarivorivan Keep - Airspace Communication Towers, 12:45AM)

Blaze (Samus): Looks like the antenna conduit is frozen shut.

-Samus (Blaze): Ok. Can you use your Pyro-Kinectic ability here?

-Blaze (Samus): I could, but won't work because this planet has no- huh?

(Then, a rain of flaming rocks smashed down on the antenna, destroying it instantly, but Samus and Blaze jumps on the other side in time. The attacker revealed himself as Spire)

Spire: What is this? So you two are swapped yes?

-Blaze (Samus): Of course. You could be of help.

-Spire: How?

-Samus (Blaze): By using your flame as a defrost to ice. And your body as an shield

-Spire: Hmm. You do have an point of this, the Federation is limiting me to one true option to being a true Guardian. I'll join this for now.

-Samus (Blaze): Wait a minute. My gunship command visor is online, now i can use it!

(From that moment, They went to the ground and down into the furnace to store some Magma and after that. They left and went back to Azrandak in the gunship, Tails tells them what to do.

Tails: Okay, now you're going to aim to the large vents on the back of the ship and it should guide to the engine room and destroy the ice.

(Blaze drops the bomb perfectly on the vent, causing the ship to free itself on impact)

Blaze (Samus): Nicely done!

(The Azrandak is free of the sentient ice, putting the adventurers back on track of collecting the emeralds, but Samus thinks of a new plan in motion)

Blaze (Samus): I've got a plan. We need all the help we can get, our next stop is the Pirate Homeworld.

-Knuckles: That's insane! they will tear us apart with Ridley!

-Blaze (Samus): He could be our only hope of getting us through the Federation's defences across the Galaxy.

(Will Samus ever get Ridley on their side?)

Find out next time on Samus and Blaze; Swapped Souls.


	9. Episode 9: The Guardians of Chaos

(Pirate Homeworld - Orbit - Azrandak. October 24, 7030 11:00. 2:20PM)

(The heroes were just over head of the Pirate homeworld when they receive an message from the Ridley)

Ridley (Transmission): We know you're Samus behind this body and leading the rest of these pathetic Mobilans, we won't be beaten by a bunch of weaklings under our feet, and i won't be killed again by you! Steer clear Samus, unless you want to have Mobilan blood on your hands. (Transmission ends)

-Cream: Sounds scary, I don't want to become a part of their meals!

-Blaze (Samus): Don't worry about that, Tails! Pull away from their orbit, i've got a plan.

(The ship pulls away from orbit, and then. Samus tells her plan to perusade Ridley)

-Blaze (Samus): Alright. The Space pirates are ruthless and faster than the Federation, pretty much risky to take them head-on. So instead, we sneak by to the main base. Anyone has a question? if not we, move out.

-Samus (Blaze): ...

-Sonic: ...

-Tails: ...

-Amy Rose: ...

-Knuckles: ...

-Sylux: ...

-Noxus: ...

-Spire: ...

-Weavel: ...

-Blaze (Samus): Zarand. Stay here and keep and eye upon the ship and Cream.

(They went to their gunships and flew off to the Pirate homeworld)

{Pirate Homeworld - Bio-Research wing Northwest - Starport}

(Tails was the first one to land on the base, then thinking of a plan, he uses the vents to sneak by)

{Pirate Homeworld - Bio-Research - Ventilation Systems}

Tails: Damn vents, why do they smell so bad?

(Tails encounters remains of food)

Tails: Oh God... The Space pirates can't be THAT disgusting!

(Tails's voice echoes up to the Guard room, where seven Pirates and a Commander hears him)

Pirate Guard #1: The hell was that?

-Pirate Guard #4: I'm seeing something. It's an Mobilan!

-Pirate Guard #2: I got him on camera!

-Pirate Guard Commander: Flush him out!

(Then, a sudden rush of wind zooms suddenly onto Tails, blowing him out of the vents and revealing himself)

Pirate Guard #5: Who is this?

-Pirate Guard Commander: It's an Mobilan. Ridley gave everyone watch duty on the ground, we saw two spaceships entering the starport.

-Pirate Guard #7: What should we do next?

-Ridley (Transmission): He will be a part of our dinner this evening.

-Tails: That's insane! Why would you cook Mobilans?

-Ridley (Transmission): Then you shouldn't messed around with us in the first place! (Transmission ends)

-Tails: Wait! The universe is in- (Gets hit with a tranq dart, falls asleep)

-Pirate Guard #3: Let's inform the rest of the base. There could be more than one of these guys.

-Pirate Guard Commander: Already on it.

(The Captain-Guard informs the base complex to patrol and scan every ventilation system. They captured Knuckles, Amy, Sonic and the rest of the hunters were captured until Samus and Blaze were the only ones still running. Until they were captured and the rest were placed in front of Ridley. Ridley lets Samus to speak on her mind)

Ridley: What do have an reason of bringing these weaklings here?

-Blaze (Samus): Ultimate Prime has been brought forward from our universe. And the Federation betrayed us.

-Ridley: Finally, the Federation gets what they deserved. Now to be destroyed by a being far stronger than everyone else.

(Then. A Celestial aspect shows up)

Acz-Qiezir (Aspect of the Azure Star): This isn't exactly good news Ridley. Ultimate Prime doesn't work with anybody, he will rule the universe. He took total control of the Federation, and arming himself for war.

-Ridley: No... This won't end like this! The Federation have the Ultimate being in the universe. Samus, i hate to say it but you're my ally! For now...

-Blaze (Samus): Jeez, but well, looks like we're got more friends than i've thought. Next stop: The Krikan empire!

(Will the gang ever survive the Newly-Advanced empire?)

Find out next Time on Samus and Blaze: Swapped Souls..


	10. Episode 10: Avengers of the Fallen

(Krikan Empire Homeworld - Azrandak. December 12, 7030. 3:00PM)

(The Azrandak hovers over the Krikan Empire Homeworld)

(With no plan in motion, they settle down on the planet. The troops had no need of attack, even Trace)

(After hours of awkardness. They bring the Chozoian, Crzankian, Mobilans, and the Dragon to King Izikran, an giant krikan. He decides what to do with them)

King Izikran: What are you doing here Ridley? To bring total waste to our Empire once more!?  
Ridley: Trying to make friends, and that includes you.  
King Izikran: Really? More scams to weaken the bond of our people. You're weak and spineless! (hits Ridley with his hand)  
-Ridley: ARGH!  
King Izikran: And as for you, Samus Aran. You shall be injected into the cold, lifeless void of-  
-Samus (Blaze): Wait! I'm Blaze in Samus's body, she's with mine right now.  
King Izikran: What is this? (Reads Samus and Blaze's minds) Impossible...  
Blaze (Samus): Never mind the back story, we got an serious problem at our hands. And i mean EVERYONE'S hands.  
Trace: What? Zarand Vorkan: The Federation traded sanity for power. They got Ultimate Prime with them, he's unstoppible at this rate. He will rule all of us.  
Knuckles: Not entirely..  
-Sonic: What? I was thinking he can't be beaten.  
Samus (Blaze): The Chaos, Sol and Chozo can be combined into a true, Ultimate Power.  
Blaze (Samus): Maybe the only way left to win this...  
Amy Rose: That could take 40 years to find them, and with Ultimate Prime. We're already dead at that time!  
-Blaze (Samus): Not a problem now. (Shows the Chozo Emeralds)  
Amy Rose: Woah! That's unexpected.  
Blaze (Samus): Gone through all of them before this happened. Sonic: One down, two to go. How do we reach the rest?  
(Celestial shows up)  
Acz-Livzan (Aspect of the Purple Star): With this device. You can reach to any planet with the emeralds you need in an instant.  
Sonic: Looks like we're be the winners of this fight!  
-Blaze (Samus): Now. We're recoving the emeralds, you in this?  
King Izikran: No other choice now... I'll join this army of yours, for now...  
-Sonic: Lucky for you Samus. Because the emeralds will only be on Mobilus.  
Blaze (Samus): Wow.. This makes treasure hunting more easy! Now, lets set off to find the rest.

(The army sets off to the various planets for the Sol emeralds with the newly founded teleportation device, after all the emeralds were found in four months. They sailed back to Mobilus with an new hunter, Kanden was found on Alinos weeks ago. But the heroes meet Sally at last. Samus talked to Sally about the current events happening now. But Sally and Ridley were long-time enemies of the Acorn Court and the Space Pirates, forming an new challenge at hand)

(Mobilus - Acorn Court. March 12, 7031)

Sally Acorn: Why in hell is he doing here?  
-Ridley: You hadn't changed this much Sally, as you may know. The Federation is taking over the Universe with Ultimate Prime at their side. Your emeralds alone can't beat them.  
Sally Acorn: Lies.. They were allies with us for 700 years. Looks like you didn't change much over the years, Ridley.  
Blaze (Samus): No, its true. See this. (Shows video) They've taken over almost every single planet in the system.  
Sally Acorn: DAMNIT! Why are they doing this for what purpose? -Zarand Vorkan: For power, nothing else than that. I was former Military Overlord of the Federation. The new leader regime caused all of this. Ridley has nothing to do with this.  
Sally Acorn: Then who?  
-Zarand Vorkan: Forgot what name is it, but she tempered the Well of the Celestials, causing a being named "Metroid Prime" to merge into Ultimate Prime.  
Sally Acorn: Then, Ridley is my ally. For now...  
Kanden: Forget the story behind it all, we need to do something. Time is of the essence!  
Sally Acorn: Wait Samus... If all the emeralds are collected, should you swap back to your original bodies?  
Blaze (Samus): Crap, hadn't thinked of that yet. But i'll try it.  
-Sally Acorn: One thing. The emeralds can super charge the person's will and physical strength alone into the Ultimate being.  
Blaze (Samus): Nice tip, see you later.

(Then, Samus asks the group to go the alter to switch Samus and Blaze back. They agreed and went the alter to do one last deed)

Knuckles: You know what to do?  
-Blaze (Samus): Learned the passcode from my father, no problem for me. Now, the time to meet my destiny..

(Then, they started the emeralds, but then. Samus's step-father shows up)

Blaze (Samus): Dad?  
- ? (Ethereal): You missed me alot hadn't you?  
Blaze (Samus): Yes. Thank you for bringing me this far.  
- ? (Ethereal): Also, you may have broken my oath for taking the mission.  
Blaze (Samus): I was very sorry for doing this task, didn't knew it would lead me to this. Now. Time to finish this mission...  
- ? (Ethereal): Good luck Samus...

( From that moment, they managed to switch both Blaze and Samus back to their original bodies, then. The Celestial Aspects shows up to give the heroes one last gift)

Samus Aran: What's this?  
-Blaze the Cat: Don't know, but we may-

(Then, Federation ships hang from orbit, possibly to destroy the Court and the heroes.

Sally Acorn: Federation ships, open fire!

Samus Aran: Damn, there's no time! (squeezes the button, Samus, Blaze and Sonic gets teleported)

The heroes lands in front of Ultimate Prime on Azronrk XIII, with the emeralds. They finally face their foe in solitude. After that. They transform into:

(Cyro-Hunter Samus)

(Burning Blaze)

(Super Sonic)

Cyro-Hunter Samus: This ends now!

(They launched themselves at Prime. The attacks proven no effect against him. And then)

Burning Blaze: DAMN! We can't even break his armor.  
- ?: Not quite..  
Super Sonic: What? Who are you?  
- ?: Gorea...  
Cyro-Hunter Samus: Hmm, you have an plan?  
- Gorea (Ethereal): When he attacks, the shielding on his armor deactivates to inflict damage. If you evade his attacks and hit the armor, it will be destroyed, and exposing his core.  
Cyro-Hunter Samus: Good idea, but-  
-Ultimate Prime: THERE YOU ARE, DIE!  
Cyro-Hunter Samus: Not today..  
-Super Sonic: Time to avenge the fallen.

(They launched themselves again, evading almost every blow. After 2 minutes. Ultimate Prime shudders)

Cyro-Hunter Samus: Did that do it?  
(Ultimate Prime reactivates)  
Cyro-Hunter Samus: Aww Crap..

(Then all of an sudden, time freezes when Prime makes his attack, Leaving the core exposed. Samus activates her Zero Laser, hitting Prime and destroying it)

Super Sonic: We did it...  
-Burning Blaze: Yep, looks like it. Now, how do we get back?  
Cyro-Hunter Samus: Using this. (Teleports back to Mobilus)

(Back at Mobilus. The Federation were free from mind-control, everything was back to normal. Every living thing was saved, Samus returns to say goodbye to the heroes of Mobilus)

Samus Aran: Good job everyone. I couldn't gone far without you guys. Now, i'll be off.  
-Cream: Bye!  
Sally Acorn: See ya later!  
Sonic: Me too!  
Blaze: Goodbye, friend...  
Tails: We hope to see you again soon!  
Amy Rose: Me too.  
Zarand Vorkan: I'll see you again soon..  
Kunckles: Oh well, atleast i'm not overshadowed by an Bounty Hunter

(Then Samus sets off into the void of space to find another adventure. Everything else was well being. In the end, Samus honored her father)

The End...  



End file.
